Touch the Sky
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Since Elinor turned into a bear, a lot has changed for the DunBroch clan. Merida and her husband have been blessed with six crazy kids, but being a mum, Merida tends to worry. Thankfully Elinor is always around to ease her daughter's worries.


**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a companion piece to "Merida's Choice" and including her children seemed like a pretty good idea! If you want more information on her husband, I suggest you go read "Merida's Choice"! The children are my own creation, everything else belongs to Disney Pixar. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been years since the DunBroch clan dealt with what they so lovingly referred to as "the bear issue". Since then, much had changed. For one, Merida, the fiery lass, was wed! Had been for quite some time actually. Well, long enough to acquire six of the most chaotic children anyhow. But it was nothing the queen and her husband couldn't handle. Her brothers had their own families as well, and while the family was spread out along their kingdom, including the (grand)parents, gatherings were arranged often enough so no one missed out on any important events.

Generally, DunBroch castle was used as the meeting place. After all, totting around six children all eleven and under was not an easy task. Not that Merida would complain though. She managed to pick up her mother's determination over time, making her a formidable queen and warrior. The first female one in her family actually, not that she was bragging. Sometimes it was odd being stared at by the other court ladies who adorned themselves in jewels and men's praises. Sometimes she wished she was more like them just so she could befriend the ladies, instead of just the men. Then she reminded herself the lesson she learned years ago, and those thoughts disappeared. It helped that Hector, her adoring husband of eleven and a half years, was supportive of her choices, if not encouraging. Although she had to admit, they did go at it every now and again. At those times, the servants knew to stay away when the screaming matches started. That came with two stubborn people uniting though, and the queen honestly didn't regret a second of it.

Said queen was currently perched on one of the castle's many towers overlooking the area where the tournament for her hand had been held what seemed like eons ago. Merida leaned forward, her navy blue dress crinkling as she made herself comfortable. Her head rested on her callused hand as she watched with amusement her children ran about the green. Summer was a gorgeous season this time of year. Merida loved how alive everything was. She liked it best when it was not too hot so she could take the children on an afternoon picnic which usually turned into a game of Mor'du with Merida as the bear. Or Hector, if he was able to make it.

Merida chuckled quietly as her eldest son Brenhin picked up a twig and started having a sword fight with his younger brother Eratos. While Brehnin looked nothing like his parents with his blonde hair, Fratos looked all too similar to his father. The boys were only a year apart, meaning the mischief they managed to get into was far too much for the mother's liking. At least with it concerned stealing their twin sisters' arrows and shooting them in the brush. Although Fiona and Rhonwen were almost completely different in every sense, both hated when their property was touched. This usually ended in a scuffle that only the sharp quip of Merida's tongue could put a stop to. Thankfully, she had to cause for that yet. Even if an argument did break out, she'd take her time getting there. The kids needed to learn to stand up for themselves. After all, she couldn't always be there to protect them.

When it came to her youngest children though, that was where Merida was most concerned. At seven, her youngest boy Taranis wasn't exactly what one would call athletic. Oh he was healthy alright, but there was something inside him that didn't drive him to battle, but to the kitchen. His free spirit, inherited from his mama, urged him to cook. At first it was hard to understand why a child of hers would like to sweat over a hot stove, but when she tried his cookies, well, all arguments on her part ceased. After all, what kind of role model would she be if she hindered her children's dreams? It would be hypocritical.

The real concern though, was the six year old Innogen. She wasn't a thing like either of her parents, or grandparents for that matter. She was always off on her own and when she was forced to be around people, her eyes had a distant look to them, as if she was somewhere else. It worried Merida greatly, but for now she said nothing. Perhaps it was just a phase the girl was going through! At least that was what Elinor insisted. Hector tried to sooth his wife's worries, but she knew he was just as concerned.

From her perch, Merida watched as Innogen wandered through the brush with a notebook in hand. She plopped on the ground and after pushing aside her molasses brown ringlets, she set to work on sketching something. Likely a weed or some such thing, yet the queen didn't investigate. She knew even at six, Innogen clung to her privacy.

Fiona and Rhonwen were, as usual, bickering about something. Rhonwen was far too much like Merida for her own good, this she was certain. The younger twin inherited her mother's wild curls and unruly disposition while her elder twin was the picture of a pristine lady. At least, when she wasn't in a scuffle with the boys. She reminded Fergus of a young Elinor, or so he often said.

"Yer mum was a wee darlin' she was. Still is too, just now I've corrupted her," Fergus had said with a wink when Fiona was two.

Truth be told, Elinor and Fiona spent many summers at her grandparent's castle, as did the other children of course, but Merida had a feeling Fiona liked it best. Last year, when she came home with her hair braided exactly like Elinor's, Merida knew exactly what kind of girl her princess would grow up to be. She was apprehensive and excited at the same time.

Lost in her thoughts, Merida hadn't noticed when a figure saddled beside her. She blinked and stared at her mum. The woman was dressed in a purple gown with white embroidery on the sleeves. She still wore her crown with dignity, but her hair was left down for the party.

"They're just darlin' aren't they?" The older woman commented as a smile spread across her aged face. While her beauty from her younger years had long since faded, Merida still held true to the conviction that the once-queen would always hold that regal beauty that came with years of queenly duties. Merida could only hope she retained it as well as Elinor had.

The queen nodded as her gaze drifted back to the children. "Where's Taranis?" The grandmother inquired.

Merida pointed towards the tables set up for lunch. "Makin' sure his food is all set for the meal. He wouldn't let me brush his hair till it was perfect," she chuckled. "And it seems it still isn't right," she muttered as she noticed his light auburn tresses bounding from side to side, adjusting dishes and such.

Elinor chuckled. "Well, I certainly don't know where he gets his love of food from, but it's just as well. Someone needs to learn how to cook in this family," she teased gently, knowing Merida's sensitivity to her children.

The young lady didn't mind though. She was protective of her babes, but having thick skin meant she got into fewer arguments about them.

"Where are the boys?" Merida asked. The boys being her brothers, father, and husband.

Elinor pursed her lips as she thought. "The last I saw of your father he was huddled with your brothers, likely plannin' somethin'."

"Aren't they always?" Merida smirked.

"True," Elinor chuckled, "very true. Your husband's no better though. If I recall correctly he was the one who started the pie fight last year," she pointed out.

Merida snorted as she laughed at the recollection. "He certainly did, the cheeky bugger. I gave him hell for getting cherry filling in my hair. Took forever to wash the damn thing out," she pouted. Hector did make it up to her by letting her sleep in the next morning though; she had to give him credit for that. Then again, it was the sort of thing they did for each other; little gestures to remind the other that, despite all this time, they still felt the same amount of love for each other they felt when they were wed, if not more.

As she continued to watch her children play, a thought crossed her mind. "Do ya think they'll be alright?" Merida asked suddenly. She wouldn't normally fret in public, but this was her mum and Elinor was always honest, even if it hurt. The queen could trust Elinor.

The grandmother was silent for a moment then gave an affirmative nod. "Ay, they will. All six of 'em," she said with conviction.

"How can ya be sure? Weren't you worried with me and the boys?" Merida almost wailed, her voice betraying her inner fears. She was brave, there was no doubt of that, but if anything happened to her children, she wasn't sure what she would do.

Elinor laid a calming hand on her daughter's shoulder then pointed to Brenhin. "He's already so wise Merida. You don't have to fret over boys with good heads on their shoulders. I should know. I raised three of 'em." She then pointed to Eratos. "He has one too, but his leadership, that's what will get him far in life my dear. Just like his mum," the women exchanged smiles before Elinor continued. "Now those girls, well I can only imagine where their life will take them, but with Fiona's enthusiasm and Rhonwen's adventurous spirit, they can't go wrong."

Both looked to Taranis. "I know you worry because he's different, and that's natural. I did the same with you. But don't you see his determination? He's got such big dreams locked away and I just know he will accomplish them. He's just as stubborn as his parents after all." That got a chuckle out of Merida.

Lastly was Innogen who had yet to move from her secluded space. "I've never told ya this dear, but when she was born, I sensed something—well magical about her. It's hard to explain. Just know that she will be alright, I'm sure of it." While the answer was vague, Merida nodded. Her heartbeat slowed down and she hugged her mother tightly, thanking her for the help.

Elinor stroked her daughter's hair and grinned. "It's what mothers are for my dear."

Suddenly, cried of "Da!" and "Papa!" erupted from the grounds below. The ladies looked to see what was going on, and sure enough, King Hector and Fergus had appeared. All arguments and games were forgotten as the children raced over for their hugs and new games to be played. Early on, Merida knew Hector would make an ideal father. His love of games and easy going nature was enough of a giveaway for the lady. Fergus had been talking about grandchildren since before Merida was married, so it was no wonder he was an excellent grandfather. The children loved to hear the story how he lost his leg, and Fergus loved telling it, especially when the children started acting out the scenes.

Hector, with the twin girls dangling downwards as he held onto their ankles, looking up and gave his wife a smile. She felt that familiar flutter in her heart and had to bite her lip to stop her smile from growing too wife. One of these days her face was going to crack, she was sure of it.

"We'd best go down and make sure they don't get into trouble. You know what they're like once they get started playing that "Mor'du" game," Elinor suggested. Merida agreed and the two started to descend from the tower.

"You don't think Innogen will be harmed by the magic, do ya?" She asked quietly.

Elinor shook her head. "Oh no dear, if anything, I have a feeling she's going to be the one in control." With that, the older woman shut her lips and headed over to her husband. Upon seeing Elinor, Fergus swept her up in a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. While the children let out a collective "Ew!", Merida sized up her family from the alcove as her brothers and their families came over to join the party. What a crazy mash of people they were!

'Ah well, I've always liked a little crazy myself.'

"Alright Brenhin, none of that now! We dun go takin' Fiona's bow!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review :)**


End file.
